Lucy's Love
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: Lucy rushed to the guild, it couldn't be true, how could it be, he was the Salamander, one of the strongest. It didn't seem right. Natsu x Lucy no flames, my first Fairy Tail story
1. Chapter 1

Lucy ran through the crowded streets of Magnolia, her heart pounding in her ears.

'It has to be wrong, there's no way he'd ever let anything keep him down like that.' She thought as she reached her destination. She threw open the door to the Fairy Tail guild and was met by a somber sight. The wizards inside were silent and staring down at the tables. She scanned the room in disbelief.

"W-Where -" she panted, she couldn't seem to catch her breath.

"Lucy, come sit down." Erza requested softly, she gestured to a chair across from her. The blonde mage made her way over to her friend and sat down.

"Erza, what's going on, what happened to -"

"Natsu is in the infirmary. No one really knows how it happened, but from the information given to us- Lucy he's not doing very well. He was hurt very badly and it was a long way to get home, he developed a fever before we arrived. There's a good chance that he won't -" Erza couldn't finish her sentence, instead, she bowed her head once more.

"Can't Wendy do something?"

"She tried, Happy refuses to leave his side. Lisanna's been trying to talk to him. She hopes to get him to wake up, 'talking him out of it ' she called it."

"This can't be happening, I mean Natsu's one of the strongest wizards in our guild. I don't understand it at all." Lucy said.

"I know, of all the times I've teamed up with him nothing keeps him down. Right now the best thing we can do is to keep our thoughts with him."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, it's Natsu, flame brain gets through these things just fine. You can't count him out just yet." Gray said coolly. Lucy smiled sadly.

"yeah, I guess he's been through some pretty tough situations and he always seems to make it without any lasting problems. This shouldn't be too different."

"Natsu's strong, there's no reason to believe he's not going to get better, given his record, I'd say that it's a pretty safe bet that he's going to be fine. It must have just been a shock that's all." Mira added. It wasn't long before the guild hall was returning to normal, they seemed to find comfort in the words spoken by the Salamander's team. Lucy however needed to see him. His words would be the proof she needed to calm her fears. She needed to look into his eyes and see the Natsu she knew, the one who could do almost anything no matter how hopeless the situation seemed.

"Hey Erza, do you think I could go up and see him for a while?" Lucy asked at last. The red haired wizard stood up from the table and turned.

"Follow me." She said leading her friend away from the crowd and toward the infirmary. She could still feel her heart pounding in her chest and she hoped she could keep it together for just a little while longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy could hear Lisanna's soft voice from just outside of the room, the sound of Happy sniffling soon joined her. Lucy followed Erza silently as they entered.

Lucy gasped at the sight. Natsu lay still on the bed, The fire wizard was pale and seemed fragile.

"Lisanna, Lucy's here now. If you want to take a few minutes to yourself, now would be a good time."Erza told her placing a comforting hand on Lisanna. The white haired girl wiped her eyes before stand and turning to them with a forced smile.

"he still hasn't opened his eyes." She said quietly, the smile quickly vanished from her face.

"He will, give him some time to recover. He'll be fine." Lucy tried to sound encouraging but her attempt was wearing thin. Lisanna embraced her.

"You're right, he's still our Natsu. He's always been there for us, and I know it's a little worrying but we'll get him back soon. He needs us now." Lisanna released her and left.

"I'll leave you with him, if he needs it, those cloths can be used as a compress, if you need anything just call out and someone will come up to help." Erza promised. Lucy simply nodded.

"Thank you." She said sitting down next to the bed. When Erza returned to their guild mates, Lucy turned her attention to the sobbed cat lying on the other side of Natsu, his wing was just visible.

"How are holding up Happy?" She said gently.

"Fine." He whimpered.

"You don't sound like you're fine. It's okay to be upset and worried." Though they didn't get along most of the time, neither one had any thoughts of arguing. Lucy sighed heavily and reached out to touch Natsu's hand. Lucy lightly rested her other hand on the compress that. Lisanna had placed on his head not long before Lucy arrived at the guild hall.

"You'll need a new one soon." She said quietly, her heart was aching. In the short time she had been in the guild, she saw him get hurt, but never once had she thought this could happen.

"Natsu, I have so much to say to you, and I have to believe that you can hear us but can't wake up. You're important to the guild and Happy, they all need you back...i need you back. We're really worried about you. Please come back to us soon, I miss you." Lucy carefully removed the cloth from Natsu's head before soaking another in the cool water, wringing it out and gently using it to stroke his face.

"Hey Lucy?" Happy sniffled.

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think he's going to get better?"

"of course he will Happy. We'll take care of him and soon everything will be back to normal."

"I hope so. Natsu's my family, if he doesn't -"

"He will, he just needs the rest, do you want to go downstairs and get something to eat while I'm here you can come back up when you're done"

"No, Natsu might need me and if I'm not here-"

"But you still need to eat. You don't want to make yourself sick , he won't like it if you're sick too."

"I can't leave, I wanna be here when he wakes up. I want him to know that he's my very best friend and-"

"He does. Even of you don't tell him." Without a second thought, she reached out and stroked Natsu's hair.

"I need you to wake up soon. Let us know you're okay. We'll be right here waiting for you. Please Natsu,don't keep us waiting too long." She picked up another cloth and after dipping in into the watch, Lucy softly stroked his cheek in an effort to cool him down.

"L-Lucy?" The voice was a weak whisper but it was enough to catch the girl's attention.

"Natsu!" She cried happily, the little cat sat up quickly. Natsu struggled to open his eyes, with Lucy and Happy 's encouragement, the dragon slayer succeeded and found himself looking into her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" She asked quietly. He gave a faint smile.

"Been better, but could be worse. What's wrong with you, your eyes are all red?"

"I was worried about you and I -"

"Y-you cried for me?" He asked in a tone of surprise. Lucy's face turned to scarlet.

"I was just -I'm not used to seeing you look so fragile . You scared us. " She replied. "We knew you wouldn't let us down, we need you here."

"It's gonna take a lot more than this to get rid of me." Despite his weakened condition, Natsu managed to hold his determined tone.

"Good,we're counting on you." Happy remained silent, though he was glad Natsu woke up, he didn't trust his emotions enough to speak. Natsu seemed to understand.

"You okay little buddy?" He asked, Happy nodded without looking at him.

"It'll be alright,I just need some time." He told them.

"A-are you sure you're going to get better?" Happy sobbed.

"Yeah, it's just-" Natsu stopped, he began to feel lightheaded and he was beginning to feel the pain that was returning.

""Natsu?"

"I'm fine, I just needed a minute,sorry guys, I'm feeling a little tired. I think I need to sleep a little longer." As he said this, his eyes began to close , his breathing was shallow.

"Natsu, wake up." She cried out with no response.

"Natsu, get up right now!" Happy shouted in tears.

"Go get Erza." Lucy instructed in a panic.

"But what about -"

"Go!"

"Aye." He sniffed"Natsu, I'll be back, don't go anywhere okay?" He flew off leaving Lucy with their friend.

"Come on Natsu, you were just awake, do it again, you have to,I-I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

"If this keeps up, he's not going to be able to hold on much longer you heard the conversation." Lisanna watched the small group sitting at the table next to hers. Erza and Gray were shaking their heads slowly.

"Even if we could, that's not going to help much. We have to let the injury and illness heal on its own,I wish there was something I could tell all of you that would do some good." Makarov said regretfully.

"I'm so sorry everyone, I tried to help Natsu." Wendy sobbed.

"We know you did, Natsu does too. You did everything you could and that's all anyone can ever ask from you." Erza replied. Her statement did little to comfort the girl.

"I wish I could have done more, h-he always-"

"There's no need for tears Wendy, you can only do so much." Carla told her.

"But Carla, it wasn't enough." Wendy sniffled.

"It's not just Natsu we need to worry about, Happy hasn't left his side for anything, and Lucy's been spending a lot time up there too." Mira pointed out.'

"We can't exactly force them to come down either. There isn't much we can do right now, as difficult as that realization is, it's our reality. We just have to wait now and see how it turns out." Makarov crossed his arms.

"Maybe Lucy can bring him out of it, she's been so patient and she obviously really cares for him."Lisanna added, finally joining in the conversation.

"Let's hope so, something has to work, otherwise, we could very well lose him."

 _Come on Lucy, if anyone can do this, it has to be you. please bring him back to us. lend him your strength until he can find his own. We're all counting on you._ Lisanna her silently wiping away, she hoped Lucy could help him, she didn't want to lose her closest friend,

Lucy sat beside the bed, she again found herself stroking the salamander's face with the cool, damp cloth while calling to him.

"Natsu, you can hear me, I know it, please just listen. You're so much stronger than this, I know it might now feel like it right now, but it's true. There isn't much of anything you can't do. Happy and I are right here, waiting. Everyone else is downstairs, they're sending you their thoughts and hope to get you through this illness. Wendy came back to try again. did you feel it, she's been trying so hard to help you, we're all worried, please Natsu, if you can, wake up, not just for me or Happy, for everyone downstairs who needs you. We want you to come back to us. I'll do anything I can to help, I'll do anything you need me to, I just need you to tell me what you need. from me." Lucy stroked the wizard's hair affectionately as she placed the cloth on his forehead.

"Natsu,as long as I've known you, I've never known you to be so weak, it scares me, please don't leave us." Happy said finally finding his voice again. "You're my family and I miss you." tears fell from the cat's eyes.

"I can hear you guys,I-' Natsu whispered, he didn't have the strength to speak above the current volume, he opened his eyes slowly.

"Shh, Natsu, save your strength, we'll go get-" Lucy began. Natsu moaned softly as the pain filled his body.

"What's wrong, what do you need us to do?" Happy sniffled.

"I need you to s-stop crying. I c-can't stay long. '

'no, don't say that." Happy pleaded.

"Lucy, I need you to tell Wendy- tell her I know what she's been trying to do for me, it's not her fault it didn't work, it's mine." Natsu winced in pain.

"What do you mean it's your fault, it's not-"

"I'm not strong enough, it's not just something that happened from being hurt in the fight. The whole reason was-"

"Natsu, y-you know what this is?"

""That's n-not- Lucy, I heard you when you said you loved me, I heard everything, I need you to know that having you with me- y-you're a beautiful girl Lucy, you're smart and you really care and love with all your heart, you're amazing, I-I've always loved you. I was never brave enough to tell you how I feel for you. I'm sorry." Lucy smiled sadly.

"You did it Natsu, now you just have to get stronger and we can figure out how to help you."

"Natsu, please don't do this, you're scaring me when you say things like that." Happy sobbed.

"You don't need to be scared Happy, it's okay. I'm just sayin' somethings that should've been said forever ago, that's all." Natsu smiled faintly.

"Happy, remember when I found you as an egg, you and I were buddies as soon as you came outta there-"

"You raised me, I'm glad it was you that found me."Happy said.

"Me too. yeah, I raised you, and I'm proud of you, but I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"I need you to take care of yourself until I'm better, both of you. it's not gonna do any good if I get better and you two are starving yourselves just to sit up here. I'll be fine, I'm just gonna try to rest a while, hopefully I'll be back on my feet soon."

"Lucy, if you want to take a break, I'll stay with Natsu." Erza offered entering the room.

"You're awake again, we were worried about you.' the red haired wizard confessed.

"Shouldn't be. I'll be just fine." He said turning his attention back to Lucy and Happy.

"Go on, go get something to eat and take a break, I need my to be ready to go when i'm back on my feet, I'll have a lot of time to make up for."

"You're sure?" The blonde girl asked.

"Heck yeah, you can come back a little later." Happy sat still.

"Happy, you have to-"

"Promise me something." The cat demanded.

"what?" Happy looked deep into the salamander's eyes.

"Promise me you'll be here when we come back." he said sincerely.

"I'm not goin' anywhere, I'll be right here, I promise." Lucy rose from her chair, giving Natsu's hand a small squeeze.

"We'll see you soon, get some rest."

"He will, whether he likes it or not." Erza replied.

"Jeez Erza, it's not like I have a choice, you don't have to get all scary." Lucy and Happy laughed at Natsu's comment before promising once more to return quickly and leaving to keep their own promises.

Erza sat down in the chair next to Natsu's bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. "You don't have to hide it from me, it must be exhausting trying to protect Lucy and Happy. it's not always a bad idea to show-"

"Erza." Natsu said, not not bothering to hide his pain or weakness.

"What is it Natsu?"

"You once said it was okay to ask for help sometimes, even the strongest wizards need it, remember?'

"Yes, you never did seem to-"

"I'm asking." Erza's heart sank.

"What do you need Natsu, I swear I will do what I can."

"I know you will. I need you to listen to me...every carefully."


	4. Chapter 4

Erza sighed heavily as she thought of Natsu's request. It had surprised her never had he come to her and asked for such a thing.

 _"I don't have much time-"_

 _"Don't say that, there has to be something we can do to help you." Erza interrupted. Natsu shook his head._

 _"There isn't, I feel ...you know these things sometimes, I-I need to tell you something and I know how it sounds but I can't ignore it anymore. I think something's gonna happen,I know this is gonna sound crazy and maybe it is, but-"_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"Since that fight when I got hurt, and then I got sick, I've had this dream, always the same one, that's why I need someone to hear me. at first I wrote it off as just a dream, but it kept coming back and i remembered something like that happened when I was with Igneel told me once when I was little that if it happens once, it's only a dream, if it comes back to you, pay attention cause it might be telling you something." Natsu winced in pain_

 _"What's going to happen Natsu?"_

 _"Don't know, there was too much-"He stopped once again allowing the pain to pass._

 _"Try to think about it."Erza urged._

 _"I'll try, but I need you to promise me that you'll look after Lucy and Happy for me. Sometimes she has a hard time with the rent and Happy- just promise that you'll do whatever you can for them. When ...when it happens keep them safe if I can't be here to." Erza felt a great sadness in her heart._

 _"I swear on my life, and our bond as friends I will do everything possible to honor your request." Natsu smiled faintly._

 _"Thanks, knew I could count on you. Just so you know, Lucy probably won't ask for help and she's a strong girl, so you'll have to keep-"_

 _"I understand, it will be alright. Rest now, save the strength you have."_

"Erza, is everything okay,you seem really upset." Lucy said sitting down across from her.

"It's nothing. How are you and happy holding up?"

"We miss Natsu being around, but we know he's going to be back to the way he was before. I hope it's soon. Happy was telling me that before you guys left on your mission,Natsu promised to take him to their favorite fishing place, he can't wait."

Erza looked at her, this wouldn't go well. She knew why Natsu felt he needed to protect them but also knew how hard it was going to be for them.

Happy joined them moments later.

"Is Natsu any better today?" He asked worriedly. Erza didn't know what to tell him. If she told them what the salamander had said to her about his condition, she would create more of a problem for him, but how could she possibly tell her friends the truth now?

"You'll have to talk to Lisanna, she's been staying with him today. If you're planning on visiting, the master's up there right now, you might want to wait a while."

"I hope he comes back down soon, I want to see Natsu, I miss him, he's my best friend."

"I know Happy, but we have to be strong for him right now." Lucy tried to comfort the cat. rRza could see the sadness in the blonde girl's eyes as she spoke.

"Lucy?"Erza called softly.

"Yeah?"

"I know this isn't easy for the two of you, If you need anything, let me know, you too Happy, it's the least I can do until he's well again."

"Thank you, you're a good friend Erza."Lucy replied. The red haired wizard placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder, Erza knew she wouldn't be able to tell Lucy or Happy what Natsu had said all she could do was offer them comfort.

Upstairs, the salamander was relaying the information to the guild master as best he could. It quickly became clear that Natsu's strength was fading.

"I can't tell you any thing more, it's kinda fuzzy." Natsu whispered,

"It's alright you take it easy Natsu," Makarov said replacing the cool compress on the ill wizard's head. "We'll get it figured out, everything will be fine. do you need anything?"

"No. 'm so tired but no matter how much I sleep, it's not enough."

"I'm sorry. If I could take this away from you-"Natsu smiled faintly.

"I know you would Gramps. It's okay." he said.

"We'll keep looking for a way to help you, there has to be something.."

"Y-you have other things to worry about, more important things."

"Natsu-"

"My life isn't worth the lives of everyone else. " Hearing one of his children talk this way broke the guild master's heart.

"I didn't know Igneel, but I know he would be very proud of you if he could see you."Makarov said gently.

"you really think so?"

"From what you've told me, he loves you very much, he raised you as his son, from the view point of a father, I know he is... because I'm very proud of you. try to get some rest."

"I will. Thanks Granps...it means a lot to me."Marov smiled and made his way downstairs where he was greeted by Lucy and Happy.

"Is he okay?"Happy asked before anyone could speak.

"He's resting, if you're planning on going up there, try not to disturb him, he needs it." Lucy and Happy nodded walking quietly up the stairs to sit beside him. They refused to miss a chance to let him know just how much they loved him.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy sat down next to Natsu's bed, she reached out and gently stroked the fire wizard's hair affectionately.

Happy made his way to his usual place lying beside his friend.

"I know he's sick and hurt, that means he needs sleep but I don't like it when he does. I get worried." The blue cat said softly.

"I know, but it's okay, he'll get better and then it'll be like it never happened."Lucy comforted.

"You really think so?"Happy asked almost skeptically.

"Why are you so doubtful?" Happy remained silent for several minutes, Lucy felt her heart begin to sink.

"Happy, what is it?" she asked.

"Something isn't right. He seems different, I can sense it but I don't know what it is, I just know I don't like it. It doesn't feel right somehow. I've never sensed this in him, I feel really sad and I keep thinking that maybe he won't-"

"You can't think like that, Natsu's just very sick but it doesn't mean he can't get better. He's still our Natsu. Give him time, you'll see. He's never let us down before." Happy moved closer to Natsu, curling up at his side as close as he could get.

"Whatever happens Natsu, you're my very best friend and...you could never let me down." Happy sniffled, rubbing the tears from his eyes.

"Happy, I know you love him, I do too, it's not easy seeing him go through all this, he'll be fine. I don't blame you for being scared."

"Why does he keep going to sleep and having such a hard time waking up, he was awake earlier."

"Master Makarov said he was really tired today and needed sleep, you have to expect that from someone who isn't feeling well. It'll be okay, really." Lucy tried to comfort.

"We've been here a log time and he hasn't-"

"Hey Lucy, Happy, Gramps wants you downstairs, there's something he needs to tell you." Gray called from the doorway.

"I won't leave Natsu again. It doesn't feel right." Happy protested.

"Did he tell you what he wanted?" Lucy asked not turning away from Natsu.

"No. He just said to get you. I don't know what's going on."

"Give us a few minutes, We just want to see if he wakes up, I don't want him to be alone and not think-"

"He knows Lucy, he can be an idiot sometimes, but he knows you care. I'll stay until you get back."

"Come on Happy, let's go see what's happening. We'll come back."

"No. I don't feel right leaving, I have to be here now, he needs me." Happy sobbed. "He p-promised t-to-"

"He will, you're important to him, he raised you, we all saw it, from the moment you hatched, no before you hatched, he loved you and he won't go anywhere, you mean to much to him." Gray said as Lucy stood up, reaching over Natsu to pick Happy up. The blue exceed held onto the bed.

"No!" he cried defiantly. Lucy sighed.

"Always the same fight, Happy, listen, I want to stay too, I love Natsu just as much but-"

"Happy?" This time it was Carla who appeared, her voice was gentle and her eyes held a look of sorrow. She made her way in slowly.

"I'm not going Carla." Happy replied.

"I know Natsu means a lot to you, I feel the same way about Wendy and I can't imagine what I'd do if it was Wendy lying there, but the one thing you shouldn't do is push everyone away. Come along now."

"Why does everyone want to take us away from him?" Happy complained, Lucy turned to Gray hoping for an answer but received none. The ice wizard seemed to be deliberately avoiding eye contact with her.

"Gray do you know something We don't?"

"I said no didn't I, all Gramps said was he wanted to see you."after a lengthy protest from Happy, Carla managed to take hold of his paw and guide him down to the guild hall. Lucy turned back to the sleeping dragon slayer.

"I'll be back really soon, I promise." she leaned down and kissed Natsu's forehead. "I love you so much, please, be awake when I get back, Happy and I miss you."She said looking back at Gray before disappearing from view.

"You heard that right, Gramps told us about what you said to him, you better be wrong, we're not supposed to tell Lucy anything, Erza's been acting weird lately, she won't say why, I'm guessing you told her your secret. She's been making sure Lucy and Happy eat while they're here, paid her rent for the month and offered to go on a job with her so she can get next month's rent. What's with you anyway, I mean, I get you're not feeling good, but you're scaring the hell out of Happy, you're up talking then you can't ope your eyes. You- you have to be wrong, we need you to be...all of us need you here." Gray sighed heavily.

Natsu opened his eyes slowly and Gray watched for a long moment, Natsu seemed unaware of his presence.

"Natsu." Gray called but the salamander didn't give any indication of hearing him.

"Hey, what-" Natsu's eyes were fixed on the ceiling and he remained silent.

"If you're trying to freak me out- You don't even know I'm here do you?" Gray looked into Natsu's eyes and his heart sank.

"Gramps!" he shouted.

"He's talking to Lucy and Happy, what's-"

"Go back downstairs Lisanna, tell Gramps to come up here. I need him to see something."

"Is he okay?'

"Go, it's important."Gray told her and Lisanna wasted no time in completing her task. Makarov made his way into the room once more, this time to find Gray, shaken and calling to the fire wizard.

"Gray, what's wrong my boy?"

"He- his eyes are open, he's breathing but-"

"What, you need to tell me."

"I don't think he's really there anymore, look at his eyes, you now how you loo at someone and you can tell they're right there with you, I don't see anything close to that. Is he-" The guild master moved closer to the bed, placing his hand on the younger wizard's head.

"Damn it, I want you to go get Porlyusica, tell her I need her here immediately don't say a word to anyone else." Gray ran off without a word.

"Natsu, I know you're tired, in more ways than one, but you can't do this, I need you to come back now, think of Lucy and Happy, what about Lisanna you two are still very close friends. You've never given up on us before and I'll be damned if I let you do it now." Makarov took one of the cloths, dipped it in the cool water and gently touched it to the ill dragon slayer's cheek, his attempt seemed to pay off when Natsu looked into his eyes and spoke in a voice that was barely audible.

"I-I can't-" he began to cough harshly, a streak of crimson appeared on the corner of his mouth.

"you have to, Lucy and Happy-"

"L-Lucy, t-tell her I-I never wanted to hurt her or Happy, I love th-them both."Natsu winced .

"Natsu, I need you to listen to me, Gray went to get Porlyusica, she can help you, all you

have to do is-"

"Natsu!" Lucy's cry reached the weakened wizard, she rushed to his side.

"Go back down, Y-you shouldn't- I don't want you to see this."

"What's happening, Gray ran out the door before I could even say a word."

"go back downstairs, he'll be back soon." Makarov told her, Lucy lowered herself onto the side of Natsu's bed.

"No. I'm tired of everyone trying to keep me away from him, he needs me."

"Lucy, I need you to go, I don't want this to be the last-"

"What are you talking about, after everything you've done, all the fights and injuries, this is nothing right?" tears formed in her eyes. Natsu smiled faintly up at her.

"you're so beautiful Lucy, you're amazing, never let anyone convince you that you're not. I'm sorry you had to-"

"No. You're not going anywhere, I won't let you go." She sobbed taking his hand and holding it tight.

"See, I'm holding onto you, and I promise I won't let you go."

 _That's it Lucy, forbid him to leave us, maybe, with your words he'll find the strength to do what you're asking. After all,, hasn't Natsu always looked out for you?_ Makarov thought as he watched Lucy stroke Natsu's hair with her free hand, he only hoped her words were enough to keep Natsu there, just a little longer.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello everyone, I want to thank you all for reading and giving a comment or favoring and adding this story to your alerts.

I regret to inform you that I'm probably not going to finish this. I don't know that I like how far I've gotten from my original idea. I may rewrite it or just remove it. I just thought it would be fair to let you know.

Thank you again.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm afraid there's not many options available to us." Porlyusica said grimly. Lucy's heart sank. She reached out and took Natsu's hand

"You're so much stronger than this Natsu, please, don't give up,I love you so much. I'll do anything, you can't-" Natsu smiled weakly.

"I'm trying. D-Don't know how long-"

"You're gonna be here for a long time buddy."Happy sobbed.

"You said there aren't many, but that doesn't mean there isn't any. Lucy, Happy, we'll find it." Erza promised.

"you really think so, I wouldn't even-"

"Erza's right,We're not giving up, and that means you can't either flame brain, you hear me?" Gray said.

"Yeah, I hear you, but what about-"

"Just rest Natsu, you let us deal with it, your job now is to help us by getting better." the guild master said sternly.

"I really don't think you should-" the salamander began, but was silenced by Lucy who leaned in and lightly kissed his forehead.

"Let us do this, whatever you're worried about, we'll take care of it. You can count on us, you know that."

"I know you can, but I don't know-"

"Natsu, we'll be fine, there's a time and place to put others before yourself, right now, you need to be thinking about getting back on your feet. If there's the slightest possibility of you regaining your health, We're going to look into it. I don't want you to say another word about it."Makarov said. After a moment Natsu nodded weakly.

"Now, I want everyone but Lucy and Happy down stairs, we have a lot of things to figure out." Makarov turned to Lucy.

"Can you handle being up here with him?" Lucy nodded.

"Yeah,Happy and I can look after him." she confirmed.

"If you need anything or if he does that again,call for me." the old man instructed before leaving with the rest of the group.

"'m sorry guys." Natsu said weakly.

"About what?"Happy asked softly

"Making this so hard for you two. " Lucy brushed a few strands of pink hair away from his face.

"Just do something for us okay?" She asked.

"What?" he replied.

"Be wrong."

"I'll try." He reached up and took her hand in his.

"I love you Natsu, but if you die, I'm going to kill you." The dragon slayer laughed weakly.

"You'll be that mad?" he asked.

"yes,you're supposed to stay with us so yeah."

"So I guess it's safe to say if I die, you'll never talk to me again?"

"You can be such a jerk, you know that right?"

"Would be me if I wasn't would it?" Lucy rested her head on Natsu's chest and felt him wrap an arm around her.

"I love you Lucy, it's gonna be okay, it'll work out somehow" he soothing running his fingers through her golden hair.

"I hope you're right." She said.

"Me too." Happy sniffled his heart was breaking as he lay there not knowing what to do, he could only hope the rest of the guild could keep their promise.


	8. Chapter 8

"S-So c-cold." Natsu shivered under the blankets. Days had passed since the grim conversation from which they learned that there was little to be done to restore the dragon slayer's health.

"I know, I'll get you another blanket,just lie still." Lucy instructed.

"It's not like I have much of a choice." Natsu replied weakly.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could make this stop. Lisanna and Elfman went out to see what was going on with the guild you were-"

"If they're lookin' for a guild, they won't find it. It's not-" Natsu was interrupted by a wave of dizziness and nausea. H closed his eyes, taking in slow breaths.

"Hey, are you okay?"Natsu remained still. "Natsu?" the ill wizard looked up at her and simply nodded.

"Feeling sick again?"she asked gently, receiving another nod.

"are you going to be okay for me to go get the blanket?" The salamander's eyes had closed again, Lucy sighed and moved to the door to find Mira standing in the hall.

"Lucy, I was just coming to see if you needed anything, how's Natsu today?"

"not real good, he's shivering, I was going to yell down for someone to come sit with him so I could grab another blanket, I'm worried though, he already has three."

"Well, the blankets we have are pretty light, maybe that has something to do with it. I can bring you a couple if you want to stay with him." she offered.

"thanks Mira, that would be great. I really appreciate it." Mira smiled.

"It's not a problem Lucy, Natsu needs you with him right now and I know it's important to you. Is there anything I can bring for you?"

"No, thanks. but could you check on Happy, he's been down there a while and I just want to be sure he's alright."

"He's with Carla and Wendy. I saw him a few minutes ago, he's really upset but I think he's okay. I'll keep an eye on him though. I'll be right back with the blankets." Mira turned and made her way back down the stairs, leaving the celestial wizard to return to Natsu's side.

Lucy lowered herself into the chair, leaning forward and taking his hand.

"Mira's bringing the blankets, do you want some water, it's been a while since you had any."

"No. maybe in a few minutes. I don't think I can handle anything right now. Did she say anything about Happy?"

"He's upset, but he's alright. She'll look after him for us. All you have to worry about right now is getting stronger."

"It's hard not to worry about him, I've never seen him act this way before."

"You've probably never been this sick either, have you?"

"Not like this, I've been really sick before but this is the worst I've felt. I hate that he has to see this. I'm sorry you have to be up here with me."

"I'm not sorry I came up at all. I didn't have to, I want to be with you. I want to take care of you and-"

"You should be at your place working on your book. You're gonna be a great writer Lucy, but you'll never finish anything if you waste your time here. You should take Happy and-"an involuntary whimper of pain escaped the dragon slayer as he squeezed his eyes shut. A sharp pain rushed through him. Lucy could feel her eyes filling with tears as her heart sank.

"My book isn't going anywhere, I can get back to it when you're stronger. I'd rather have you than a bunch of papers. You mean too much to me for me to just leave." she brushed away the strands of pink hair and kissed is forehead. A soft knock caught Lucy's attention and Mira entered, in her hands she carried a stack of blankets and a tall mug.

"I brought the blankets, and I figured you could use something warm to drink." She said handing the mug to Lucy and setting all but one blanket on the foot of the bed. She spread one out and placed it over Natsu with a smile.

"I'm glad to see you awake."

"Thanks Mira."Natsu said weakly, beginning to relax.

"It's no problem, if there's anything else I can do for you, I'll be downstairs.''' She said before leaving. A long silence followed in which Natsu seemed to have fallen asleep again. The blonde wizard sighed, sipping her drink.

Down in the guildhall, Makarov had made the decision to visit Natsu that evening after sending a second team to look elsewhere for information. He sat in his usual spot, watching Happy, who was seated next to Carla and Wendy, his head resting on the table.

"I don't know what I'll do. I hate not being there but I still feel like something's wrong, kind of like a sinking feeling when you're really scared about something, then there's- what if what I'm feeling is-"

"You can't think that way Happy. Everyone's doing everything they can for him."Carla attempted to comfort him only to have the blue cat pull away from her.

"Natsu raised me Carla, he's my family, and I'm not doing anything to help him. I wouldn't know what to do." he sobbed.

"Sometimes all you can do is be there when someone needs you. Right now he does. I know you're worried but you need to be strong now and show him you're alright. You're not acting like yourself and that's not helping matters, you know Natsu better than any of us and even I know that he loves you and this isn't good for either of you. Try to be more like yourself."

"Has Wendy ever been really sick Carla?" he asked softly.

"No, but-"

"Then you can't understand, you've never had this feeling. The feeling that every time you leave his side, it could be the last time you talk to him or-"He couldn't finish his sentence and soon found himself being wrapped in Carla's arms.

"I'm sorry, I can't begin to imagine what that feels like." she admitted.

"I hope you never do. It's terrible." he said quietly. Wendy didn't know what to say, no words could ease Happy's fear, Natsu was the only one that could All she could do was hope for the best.

A short distance from Magnolia, a group of cloaked figures stood in the forest.

"Fairy Tail is strong, and out number us greatly. We went up against only three and they gave us hell. I can't imagine taking on the entire guild with our small numbers." the man said removing his hood.

"We'll soon be more evenly matched my friend. We've taken down the dragon slayer. Soon he will be dead and that will weaken their defenses. We work our way down from their strongest until there is no one to stand against us, Even Makarov will fall. It's only a matter of time."

"It's foolish to challenge this guild, I have witnessed their strength, it comes not from one member but collectively, and to kill one of their own is to bring destruction to ourselves, are you all willing to give your lives for this quest?"A dark haired man asked, his eyes scanning the group.

"Merrick, this matter doesn't concern you, you were told to stay close and observe only. You were to report only-"

"Four have left the guildhall, there was movement. The dragon slayer is important to them and I fear that you are underestimating their abilities with or without him. Do not make that mistake."

"Lynx, you know your responsibility, we may not be able to wait for his life to end." Lynx, a young man with golden hair and green, cat like eyes, nodded.

"Their anger will be great, don't you feel the slightest bit worried about the damage that can be done in such a rage?"Merrick asked.

"We have it all planned out. There's no need to worry. Ciaran will be joining us in a few days time and when he comes, Fairy Tail will destroyed and Magnolia will belong to us.


	9. Chapter 9

Erza, Mira and Wendy found themselves traveling through Magnolia in search of answers. The usually busy streets were nearly empty now.

"Where should we even start?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know exactly," Erza admitted. "We don't have much to go on. I suppose we should find any information we can on infections or maybe even poisons."

"You think someone poisoned him?"

"I don't know, but when in doubt it's best to cover all our bases. Especially when it's a life or death situation. Loo for anything magic or otherwise. Though if it was just a normal infection,Porlyusica would more than likely known what to do. This is something beyond her expertise." Mira shook her head.

"Wendy tried healing him, it doesn't make sense that it would be something that happens when your hurt. There's more to it than that." She insisted. The group continued their long journey which had taken then them away from the town.

"Our best chance to find what we're looking for is a couple of towns over. There's a library there that has a variety of books on the subject, there could be something useful there, there's also a shop in town that sells medicinal herbs, if nothing else maybe there's something that can make him more comfortable."

As the group turned from the road and traveled through the thick forest, they took no notice of the hooded figures following them, their hands clutching small daggers. The two travelers were soon joined by a third, this one equipped with a bow. Quietly the bow was drawn and two arrows aimed at Mira and Erza.

"What you think, lads, how many people does it take to run back to Fairy Tail with our message?" The man drew back his string as his companions laughed.

"Just one Steele, one scared little girl."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Steele chuckled darkly, he released the arrows.

"Happy, you can't spend all your time terrified to leave the guild hall." Carla reasoned. "Everyone should be back soon. One of the groups has to come back with something. In the meantime, you should think about-"

"No." Happy said shortly.

"I know it's difficult for you, but what would he tell you to do?" Happy turned from her, flying up to the infirmary without another word. Lucy was still seated at Natsu's bedside, stroking his hair gently.

He settled himself onto the bed, snuggling close to the dragon slayer.

"What's wrong with you?" Natsu managed weakly.

"Nothing." Happy sniffled.

"Come on, I know you better than that."

"I just want to be up here." The cat sobbed. Natsu sighed, he placed a hand on Happy's head and began to gently rub his ears causing Happy to move closer and lean into is hand.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Lucy smiled sadly at the pair.

"I remember when you used to do this when I was little. It always made me feel better."

"Yeah. Especially all those times you woke me up at three in the morning cause you got scared, or when you were sick."

"You used to hold me and let me sleep on you when I didn't feel good." Natsu smiled.

"I didn't think you remembered that. I used to stay up all night to make sure you were okay."

"You always knew what to do to make me feel better. I'm sorry, Natsu." Happy burst into tears.

"For what?"

"I-I c-can't do the same for you." Lucy's heart shattered, tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay." Natsu soothed.

"It's not. I don't want you to-"

"I'm not going anywhere yet. I'm still right here, little buddy. I'll be here as long as I can, but you guys have to do something for me."

"What do you need from us?" Lucy asked.

"Don't cry anymore. It's not gonna do any good, it'll just make you sick. I don't want that for you. Whatever happens, I love you guys. Some of the best times I've had was because I had you two. I need you guys to be strong for me now. I know you can be, I've seen you do it. Will you to that for me?" Lucy kissed his forehead.

"I'll do it...for you Natsu. I have no right to be weak while you're showing so much strength. I'm sorry." She said wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Aye,sir." Happy choked out through sobs. "C-can you rub my ears a little longer?"

"Sure, it's gonna be fine." Lucy rested her head on Natsu's chest. The trio would stay that way until Happy had fallen asleep.

"Do you want me to move him?" Lucy whispered.

"No. He's fine, he'll feel better when he wakes up." Natsu replied. Lucy yawned.

"Haven't been sleeping much?"

"Not really, I just haven't been-"

"Come here,Lucy." Natsu invited.

"But you already have happy on-"

"It's fine, you need sleep too." Lucy hesitated before lying next to Natsu in the bed, her head resting close to his heart.

"You're sure you're okay with this?"

"Wouldn't have said it if I wasn't. Just sleep." The celestial wizard needed no further encouragement and soon all three slept peacefully.


End file.
